


[Podfic] Rain by katmarajade

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Lavender runs out after admitting her feelings for her best friend. Parvati chases after in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Rain by katmarajade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324591) by [katmarajade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade). 



> Recorded for my podfic_bingo square "Female Character". 
> 
> Many thanks to katmarajade for giving blanket permission to record podfic! ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rain.mp3)

## Length:

00:07:04 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 7.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/rain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 4.0 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
